Sway Part 2: Sex, Lies and Stupid Bets
by DK2005
Summary: Sequel to Sway. Things have gone in a rather positively horney direction since that fateful night at Touya's 21st. Then Shindou found out what Touya gets up to. Some not so fun, some way beyond fun.


_Second HikaGo fic._

_Sequel to Sway._

_WARNINGS: NC-17/R-18, PWP-ish, random OOCness, dirty language, dirty sex, and uh, slutty Akira?_

_Please read without thinking too much ;_

**SWAY Part 2: Sex, Lies and Stupid Bets**

14:30:00 PM

_HIKARU:_

"My music is _not_ crap! You're just narrow-minded!" I put my MD player away, scowling.

"Whatever, it sounds rubbish to me. Although I've heard worse." Touya kept striding beside me, tossing his hair back slightly.

"I mean, come on, if they're so crap, why would they be famous even outside Japan? After Laruku, Pierrot is the next best thing!"

"Don't go all nationalist on me, Shindou."

"I'm not. I don't just listen to J-rock or J-pop either, there's this really good Brit band called Muse, and some random good R'n'B stuff, oh, and Jamiroquai..."

"They're all the same," he said again in a huff. "OK, I occasionally listen to random stuff too, although I don't pay attention to the singer or band...but they're certainly not stuff like yours."

"So what's exactly 'stuff not like mine', then?"

"Hmm, let me see...maybe stuff that aren't stupid love songs or about shaking your booty or sex?"

_Snotty cow._

"OK then, what's _your_ stuff? Your distinguished, no sex'n'drugs'rock'n'roll stuff?"

Touya's eyes rolled up for a few seconds. "Stuff like...jazz?"

I gave him a naughty grin.

"Well, did you know that the word 'jazz' is an old American slang for _semen_?"

18:49:06 PM

Well, I had to admit, that ever since that fateful night at Touya's 21st, things have taken a rather drastic turn. By 'drastic', I don't exactly mean we screw like rabbits every so often, but we obviously had this "thing" going on between us, which (I hope) no one else notices.

Like yesterday, when I was hanging out with Isumi and Waya in the park, struggling not to giggle after finding out their dirty little secret last time. Problem was, they've already suspected _mine_.

"Right, so you just happened to fall asleep, with Touya, in this secluded, isolated dark room, together?" Waya lowered his stare at me and with his big mouth shot all sorts of interrogation at me.

_Hypocrite._

"So what if I did?"

Isumi was starting to look very uncomfortable, and continuously pretended to get busy with his drink, a tell-tale guilty conscience written all over his face.

"You know what they say about those sorts of private rooms, right? Aren't they like...'make-out' lounge or something?"

"And how would you know that, Waya?" Isumi finally interrupted, tossing his paper glass aside.

He and I later burst into laughter.

"Whatever. So you expect us to believe nothing happened that night between you and Touya, knowing you were both drunk as hell?" Waya was stubborn as usual.

"Oh, and _you_! And these noises you guys made we heard coming out of the bathroom?" I snapped.

"We were chucking our brains out! We were all smashed, remember?"

"And calling out each other's names so clearly in the process? I don't _think_ so!"

"And you trust everything you heard when you're completely out of it?"

"Waya, it wasn't like we were on drugs!"

"Well, you're hallucinating. Ne, Isumi?"

"Uh..."

Anyone who is familiar with Waya knew better than to continue an argument with him. But me being me, took a rather roundabout way to just accept the fact that he knew what I knew and I knew what he knew but were both way too thick to admit it.

I mean, how many ways were there to tell your friends that you were shagging your lifelong rival like mad?

Plus it wasn't like we were at it everytime we got the chance like horney little teenagers.

Okay. I lied.

The intellectual musical argument we had earlier today was followed by a quickie in ah, ... the store room at the Go Institute. Like yesterday.

And the day before that.

And the week before that.

Point is, I could never look at the Go Institute in quite the same way again.

I had to admit, though, that night at Touya's 21st, I didn't quite expect _things_ to happen, but when they _did_ happen, it felt like one of the most natural things. I'd be a hypocrite if I said I _never_ thought of Touya that way, but I never found myself trying to make the first move. So _he_ beat me to it.

And _boy_, am I glad he did. I could still vividly remember when he snogged me hard against the wall while his hands went up my...

Oookay! Stop right there.

Well, Touya Akira had been one of the most significant thing in my life after Go, and it's hardly surprising that things would take a turn _that_ way. So what if it was the alcohol + testosterone talking? Or if it was rivalry tension turned sexual tension? So what if it's cliched?

All that matters is I'm loving it. And Touya sure as hell is too.

So yes, me and Touya being Go pros and all are all good and fine, so long as we're not forgetting the fact that sometimes we're just a pair of testosterone-filled creatures in our early twenties. Sometimes I can't help but smirk everytime the public acknowledgement of Touya Akira downed on me, you know, the whole prestigious, in-control and regal professional persona.

Yeah, _right_.

Wait until I get the two of us in a room, alone. He goes _nuts_.

And it's the thought that I'm the only one who can make him lose it that turns me on more than anything.

Like tonight. After giving lessons, I had planned to pick him up and grab some dinner together. So here I was stepping along the corridors looking for him, he said he'd be in one of the meeting or interview rooms around this time.

And I had to admit it's kinda...exciting. It's not like we've never had dinner together before or anything. But this is kinda more along the lines of...a _date._

My frickin' God.

I had a date. With Touya frickin' Akira.

Touya Akira was my...

"Boyfriend! Oh please!"

Touya's voice that I knew too well.

I was just about to barge in through the half-opened door when I heard the sarcastic response.

"Right. I got your point. Shindou is _not_ your boyfriend."

Ogata. No offence, but if I had the choice, I'd much prefer not bumping into him. Although he was no stranger to my Go community, I still didn't feel exactly all matey-matey with the geezer. Not to mention his constant cigarette smoke threatening to slowly kill anyone around him via lung cancer. Which made me wonder how Touya could stand being around him...

And he was saying...?

"I'm serious. Shindou and I are rivals and colleagues..."

"And fuck buddies."

"Will you keep your voice down?" came Touya's frustrated growl.

A silent chuckle was all I could hear next.

"I'm going."

"Well, have a blast. By the way, I didn't think that losing the bet lead me to so much fun."

"I never said either of us lost or won."

"Of course, like you were gonna tell me."

"Keep guessing. Night."

Came Touya's footsteps towards the door.

What the hell were they talking about? I was curious, but then decided I've got nothing to lose by not knowing. So I stepped away from the door and stood near the end of the corridor. As he emerged from the door, I could see him spotting me straight away. How the hell he managed to stay so painstakingly neat and fresh after a whole day of gruelling matches and shidougo sessions was beyond me. His dark blue suit was hardly scrunched, his hair still as organised as an army platoon, and not a trace of sweat or exhausted look on his face.

This should be a good sign.

"Hey," he started, tossing his hair slightly to the side.

"Hey. Long day?"

"Don't ask."

"Spill!"

"You first."

"Fine. Eleven and a half moku, no handicap."

"Close. Twelve moku, _with_ handicap."

"Damn."

No chance of ramen for me tonight. That was OK though. Once Touya had a highest winning record of _eighteen_ moku, handicapped or not, I couldn't remember. Luckily for me, dinner wasn't always on the line. Although the trend was changing quite quickly.

"Oh, and let's go somewhere else. That place we went last time was crap. And remember..."

"Yeah, yeah, 5 sake maki and 5 tamago maki. Anything else, Your Highness?" I groaned.

He gave me a smile, and suddenly I didn't care about winning or losing anymore.

22:19:05 PM

_AKIRA:_

I was actually a bit worried that Shindou overheard the conversation I had with Ogata earlier and got the wrong idea, but apparently not.

Dinner was...okay, I guess. Apart from the fact that the sake was kinda soggy. But hey, I wasn't paying, so I really had no reason to complain to Shindou about it. I mean, considering the fact that the boy has a ramen fetish, I wouldn't think he'd know the best sushi places around.

It wasn't like my brain could be bothered anyway. Especially right now when Shindou was between my legs and pleasuring me in ways I'd never thought possible. Nothing mattered now except where Shindou had his mouth.

This was...designed perfection. A hard day's work, then substantial dinner followed by a blowjob. What more could you ask?

My room was dim, perfect temperature, perfect lighting...well, it would have been perfect everything if not for the goddam music, compiled by Shindou. He brought his MD player along, connected it to little speakers, and now we had monotonic lounge-style background music. Oh well, at least it was better than the loud stuff he usually listened to anyway. Or like the one he showed me earlier today.

This was kind of..._nice._

My mind zoned back in and a wave of ecstasy shot through me again, reminding me of the intensity I was having between my legs. I was completely naked, lying on my bed with legs dangling along the edge, while Shindou, kneeling down beside the bed inside my thighs, still had his shirt and trousers on, not bothering to get rid of them as if he couldn't wait to feast on me.

Well, your feast is my treat.

"Uhhh..."

I couldn't help but making breathy noises...and as the noises registered, his eyes looked up at me intently, enjoying the result of his work. I felt my head thrown back by itself, and my eyes snapped shut, the overwhelming sensation was enveloping from the tip of my toes to the top of my head.

Damn, he was _good_ at this!

I still wanted him to suck some more, but I felt an explosion coming closer and closer...

Then he suddenly pulled me out of his mouth, which made me frustrated as hell. Lifting my head up, I couldn't help but snap.

"Shindoooou..." I complained.

He looked back at me innocently and smiled, one hand came up to rub my stomach.

"What were you and Ogata talking about earlier when I picked you up before dinner?"

He stopped blowing me just to ask _that_?

"Wh-What the...what's _that_ got to do with anything?"

The response I got was a nip of Shindou's lips around my tip, and I thought I was gonna burst.

"Ahh! Sh-Shindou...can't we talk about this later!" I never thought I could ever find myself in the brink of begging.

"Dunno, just suddenly crossed my mind," with that, he went back to sucking me, way too slow and way to gentle, I wanted to buck my hips up and shove myself in him deeper, showing him what I wanted. But that probably won't look to good.

I had to admit, it's quite amazing that I still thought about 'not looking good' in the middle of something like this.

I was about to relax and get back into the rhythm when suddenly...

"Hey Touya, does Ogata know about us?"

"For fuck's sake, Shindou!"

"Well, does he?"

"Hell no!" _Or at least, I hope he didn't._

"Okay then."

Damn tease. I _so_ knew he was doing that on purpose to annoy me.

Whether I really meant what I said or I was simply saying that to get Shindou back in action was beyond my care. After all, servicing me should be his priority _now_.

His sucks became harder and faster all of a sudden, that my head collapsed back down on the bed. It'd better not be interrupted again this time.

My head tossed from side to side as his sucks was interchanged with the occasional licks around my tip, his sweaty palm gripping tight around the base...then just when I thought I've had enough, his other hand came up and fumbled around for some groping. By then the sensitivity of my skin around that area would've increased by ten fold. And then he found a nipple...

Ooh...damn, that's nice!

"Shindou...oo...ooooh..."

Then his mouth pulled out again.

_Goddamit, Shindou!_

"Hikaru, or I'll stop again," he said in a sloppy voice.

"Fine, Hikaru...whatever!"

I felt him smile against my sensitive skin...by then I was ready to burst...

"Hi...Hika...anytime now...ahh!"

With that, I came hard and messy, shooting straight into Shindou's mouth.

The smell of raw protein filled the air around us, I just laid there, spent and panting, while Shindou grabbed some tissues and cleaned me up.

We were _really_ getting used to this.

The room still felt like spinning when I felt Shindou bent down and kissed me hungrily, at the same time his hardness brushed against the inside of my thighs...

"My turn," he said between gasps of short breaths.

"Get naked first."

Within seconds, his shirt, belt and trousers were thrown in random directions, and as he pulled the covers over us, I knew better than not to grope him. Until about 2 months ago, the closest distance between us would be a centimetre on our post-game arguments. Now his hard body was literally engulfing mine, rubbing and grinding relentlessly, slick with sweat and other liquids, and yet I still didn't feel close enough to him.

"Akira..., ooh, damn, you feel so good...," he whispered those words while kissing me everywhere, at the same time trying to position his erection against mine.

I just came, but I could already feel myself getting another hard-on.

What was it with him and rubbing against me anyway? I was half-expecting him to get inside me, like he did a few days ago, but right now I really didn't care. Whatever gets him off.

"I want you..."

_...to fuck me senseless._

And it didn't take long.

"A-Aki...aaahhhh!"

Soon enough, his juices were all over me, forming a messy, sticky boundary between our already sweaty skin.

"Now look what you've done."

He collapsed on top of me, panting, his heart thumping against my chest, his racing breaths hissing loudly against my ear.

If there was one thing I like about the whole thing, it was making him lose control and came his brains out to me.

His face lifted up, then he shifted to the side, one arm still wrapped around my chest. With his fingers, he tilted my head aside to give me one last lingering, lazy kiss.

"I'd call that...superb lip service"

"Oh, shut up."

Then he giggled like a frickin' little fangirl.

The music was still playing.

"Turn that shit off. I wanna go to sleep."

"My music is _not_ shit!"

07:10:47 AM

_HIKARU:_

When I woke up, Touya was still naked and asleep beside me, while I had a sudden urge to use the toilet. Stretching out, I slowly hopped off the bed into the bathroom. Had to admit, there was a small part of me that was kinda hoping that Touya would wake up too sometime soon and then we could jump straight in to Round 2. Or Round 3, whatever it was.

Better hurry before it gets late.

It was so quiet, until I turned the tap on to wash my hands. I was kinda hoping the splashing sounds of water would wake Touya up.

Ahem.

Brilliant plan, Shindou. If only it _works_.

What I heard next was sort of unexpected.

I heard Touya's mobile phone rang.

Wasn't quite what I expected, but hey, that'll do.

"Yeah, Touya speaking..."

There was _something_ about that hoarse, sleepy voice coming out from Touya which made my mouth dry and the rest of me stiffened. Or maybe one spot in particular.

"God, you called just to ask _that_?"

I slowly walked back towards the bed, ever-so-quietly that he couldn't possible hear me. Touya was lying on his side, his backside exposed to me.

_Not a bad view at all._

"No, I'm not sleeping with him and give you the satisfaction, thank you very much. So what else brings you to call me at this hour on a Saturday morning apart from this nonsense?"

_Did I hear that one right?_

"Hmm, I figured. I heard Ashiwara-san mentioning that possibility yesterday too. Well, alright then, thanks anyway. Uh-huh...me? I've only got that 12 o'clock game and the rest...yes, that's right...okay, later!"

Touya turned his phone off and turned back, facing me. "Heya. Morning."

_Please tell me that wasn't Ogata._

"Silly Ogata, but I guess he meant well. My morning game with that senator-whatsoever was cancelled, so I've got the whole morning off. But I did hear Ashiwara sort of saying 'don't count on it' yesterday."

"Oh...right."

There was really no reason to get all girly and sulky. But the fact that Touya was talking to Ogata about me, or us, for that matter started to get to me.

"Was that all, Touya?"

"Whatelse was there supposed to be?"

I just stared at him blankly, suddenly those bits and pieces started to make sense.

_Well, have a blast. By the way, I didn't think that losing the bet lead me to so much fun._

_I never said either of us won or lost._

_No, I'm not sleeping with him and give you the satisfaction, thank you very much._

I could just picture it. Ogata and Touya. Those two have been known for both professional Go affiliations and the whole "nyaha, the joke's on you" thing.

Not that I would care. So far as it didn't involve me.

But now it _does_.

I wasn't sure, but something about the whole thing made feel uncomfortable and all wanted was to get the hell out.

"Shindou?" Touya looked at me with his unmistakable interrogating eyes...all traces of bedroom looks suddenly disappeared in a flash.

Was that what I was? All I was to him?

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep. It's not like these things happen to me every Saturday."

A _bet?_

"Oy, Shindou, come back to bed."

Before I knew it, I was packing my clothes up within seconds.

The last thing I saw was Touya getting up abruptly and covered himself with the sheets. "Shindou? Where are you going? I thought you said you didn't have a game until..."

"I gotta, uh...forgot something important!"

I never ran to the door so fast.

"Call me later?"

SLAM.

13:42:22 PM

"So I was right. You _did_ sleep with him." Waya pointed out before taking a quick bite off his burger. McDonalds today was unusually less crowded.

"That's not the issue." I hissed, looking around, afraid anyone heard that.

"But it has everything to do with it."

_Well, okay...yeah_. As much as I hated to admit it...particularly in front of Waya. At a _public_ place. I mean, I supposed it was not that bad, considering we've been friends since our insei years.

"Yeah, like you and Isumi?"

Waya's face pinked up a notch.

"Well, we...are kinda working on things at the moment."

I _so_ didn't need to ask what "working on things" meant exactly. And by the way he said it, it seemed things were going in a positive direction.

"Ah, right. Not involving any kind of bet I suppose."

Waya just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," he cleared his throat. "Lemme get this straight, you're pissed off with him 'cos he was shagging you for money."

"It's not exactly like that. I don't even know how the whole bet thing works."

"Whatever. There's sex. There's money. I get the picture."

He was making it sound as if I was paying Touya for sex. Gawd.

"I always knew he was a whore."

I choked on my drink and coughed so hard I almost spit an ice block at Waya.

Wiping myself with my sleeves, I gave him a rude look. "Did you really need to put it so...blatantly?"

It was mostly his ignorant, matter-of-factly tone that really got to me.

"You see, it's usually the quiet ones. They look all controlled, proper and conventional, while behind it all they're just a slut." Waya said again, smiling.

Well, maybe I couldn't say he was totally 100 wrong.

"Look, will you leave sluts and whores out of this? Touya is making me into a bet. A bet! With Ogata-sensei! Of all people!"

And maybe he was making _me_ look like one.

Waya gave me a bored look, which was quickly replaced by a more serious one.

"Okay, fine. Then why not just confront him about it, rather than dumping it all out on me like this?"

"But I'll look like a total loser!"

"Hello! I thought you already are?"

"What the hell did you just say?"

Waya put up his hands, nodding his head. "Just stating what it looks like to me." Then he got on a more serious note. "Look, from what you said to me, it really did sound like he digs you. Maybe the whole bet thing was just a joke, but the truth is, hey, he's still into you, isn't he? If you were just a bet, he would've simply fucked you and left long time ago. He sticks around, doesn't he?"

He's got a point there.

"Still, not to say there's absolutely no ulterior motive involved. This is Touya we're talking about."

I went quiet for a second. Then...

"Does he?"

"Huh?"

"Isumi? Does _he_ stick around?"

"None of your goddam business." Waya closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Got it. So now you're officially Isumi's whore."

He snapped. "Hey, you! Who says anything about me being anybody's whore!"

I made a loud slurp on my soft drink, rolling my eyes up looking all clueless.

"Look, anyway, this isn't about me, this is about you!" He searched my eyes, but gave up after a few seconds. "You're the one who first complained about the whole thing, Touya's bitch."

I tossed an ice block at him, which he blocked successfully. "The way I see it," he continued, "So far none of you mind the situation, right? Then this came up. I'll say it simply looks like a bad joke to me, orelse he would've simply ditched you and scooped all the money."

Waya paused again.

"But if he _really_ screws you over, then he deserves his ass kicked."

Then he cursed under his breath. "Fuck, you're making us sound like two wusses having girly talks."

"Well, we're normal young men with dicks. We like sex, we talk sex, but we don't like being screwed over."

"Like your pun. It's like, so original."

Before I knew it, a smile crept up my face.

"Hey, Waya, can I borrow your mobile phone for a sec?"

18:19:25 PM

_AKIRA:_

Ogata-sensei! What the hell!

I couldn't believe things actually got this twisted. Was that the reason why Shindou was acting all weird this morning?

He hasn't contacted me all day.

I was practically running all the way to the Institute. And I thought today was gonnabe one of those peaceful and laid-back day where I could lounge around the apartment, preparing games and going through kifus waiting for Shindou to turn up. Lucky as soon as I moved out of home, I found an empty room at an apartment nearby, which was only like, 15-20 minute walk from the Institute.

But I'm not much of a runner myself.

If it wasn't for Waya's missent sms that somehow got to my phone, I'd still be at my cosy little place.

Dammit, if I knew it was going to turn out like this, I would've broken it off long time ago with the both of them. Ogata obviously got everything all wrong and him being him, sometimes a tad too overprotective of me even compared to my own father, would've thrown a hissy fit all over Shindou.

I could just picture it. Ogata's thoughts: Shindou was up to no good...with me. All the more reason to think that, since no one was ever able to work Shindou out...not even me sometimes. I mean, he just wouldn't get off his back way since the whole controversy over him and Sai thing.

I could just see it. Ogata's gonna go all scapegoat on Shindou.

But...how did Ogata find out anyway?

_Crap. _

The institute was quiet when I got there. But it wasn't like no one was there.

And then it downed on me that Ogata was out of town for the weekend, he mentioned something about catching the night train.

_More crap._

So it could've happened earlier today.

_Great job, Touya._

It was then when I heard Shindou's unmistakable laughs mingled with Waya's or Isumi's or both in the other room.

I slid the door open and saw the three of them all sitting around a goban, and went quiet as I appeared in the room.

"Shindou, you OK?"

All I got was confused stares. And Shindou looked unexpectedly flawless.

Thank goodness it wasn't that bad.

"Touya?"

"Something wrong?"

I pulled my mobile phone out of my pocket, searched the inbox, and handed it down to them.

"Waya, I got a missent message from you which I think you meant to send to Isumi, then I tried to contact all three of you but none of you responded. Was it true what happened?"

"Oh that, well..." Waya started, but I quickly cut him off.

"Shindou, I can explain. That wasn't supposed to happen. Um, can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah, sure."

Shindou followed me to the other room, Isumi and Waya still staring at us looking puzzled.

"Shindou, I'm sorry. Sheesh, if I didn't get Waya's missent message, I wouldn't have known."

"What message?" Shindou still looked at me dumbstruck.

"Here." I pulled my phone out again and read it out to him,"'Hey, did you hear? Ogata was sorta bashing Shindou at the Institute today. He mentioned something about Touya.' I'm so sorry, Shindou. It wasn't meant to happen. I mean, he must've thought that you were seriously harassing me or something, but he misunderstood..."

"So I was right?"

I felt myself frowning.

"What?"

The next thing I saw was Shindou bursting into laughter.

"I didn't really think the message would work like a charm."

He said _what_!

"You...bastard." _You got me worried over nothing? _

"Okay, you got me. You can stop laughing now."

He practically set me up. He knew perfectly well I'd get all worked up and spill everything out.

Shindou was still cackling his lungs out. "Well, serves you right for making me into a bet with Ogata."

_What?_

"With Ogata? Whoa, whoa, wait there, you got it all wrong!" I paused for a minute then an idea formed in my head. "Look, hey, let's talk it over dinner."

He stopped laughing, replaced by looking impishly at me. "Ramen. Your shout."

20:16:06 PM

"You and Ichikawa, huh? Should've known better."

"Yeah, so that was the whole story. All it was was me and Ichikawa having a go at Ogata. We were betting that he was a shotacon pervert who would get excited over the thought of me sleeping with you. So, I bet that he'd be more than enthusiastic to bet on whether you and I would end up shagging each other senseless at my 21st party."

"And I take it he was swooning all over the idea."

"That's an understatement. He totally went crazy over it. So I was right. And now Ichikawa still owes me some money. Heh."

I cleared my throat and continued. "But the most fun part was letting the result lingering on, you know, Ogata'd keep guessing what the hell happened at the party and he'd never know the truth. That was an even more plus point for me, minus for Ichikawa-san."

Shindou gave me a sarcastic wince.

I went on. "But then when that fake Waya message came to me, it totally got to me cos I thought shit, this was getting serious. He'd think you were fooling around with me ever since that party."

"What the hell for?"

"Gee, I don't know, use me?

"Psh! Like I need to use anyone to climb up the Go pro world!"

"You see, that's exactly why. It's so like him. It's not the first time this happened. He once suspected you of playing around with me, you know boasting about us being rivals just to get the thumbs up from the Go pros and all."

Shindou drew a disbelieving breath. "Sheesh. Like I'd stoop so low. _Unlike someone_."

"Excuse me?"

"You're pathetic."

"Oh great, so you're allowed to play with everyone's minds ever since you appeared and _I'm_ not allowed to have my fun?"

"Attention whore."

"What did you just call me?"

If I wasn't careful, I would've knocked the game over between us. Luckily I only shifted and nudged the goban abit.

"Speaking of which, you've just completely lost it for this game."

_Pachi._

"You're dead." he said again.

I turned my gaze back to the goban between us.

_Crap_. A half-moku win for Shindou.

No matter how I looked at it.

"Arimasen."

"Domo arigatou."

"OK, if it wasn't for that dodgy hand there, I would've survived."

"Yeah, you miscalculated, you thought I was gonna attack here, but then I went lower..."

"That's right. So if only I attacked here..."

"No, I meant here!" Shindou cut me off. But I didn't see him pointing at anything on the board.

"Huh, where?"

"I meant here...,"And that's when Shindou pulled my hand up to his mouth and began sucking my fingers hungrily.

"Sh-Shindou!"

And right then I knew that there was no chance for us to discuss the game properly.

"Who's the whore now?" I whispered.

Shindou's movement stopped at once.

"Excuse me?"

_Well done, Touya._

"Nothing."

Suddenly he got up and walked away. "Hey, where're you going?" I demanded slightly louder as I felt my fingers gradually drying out. He didn't even turn his head.

"Aww, sulky sulky!"

He kept walking, and I got up as soon as my impatience grew worse.

Actually, that wasn't the only part of me that grew.

"Saaa...Shindou," I grabbed his arm, but he was ignorant as ever. "Fine then...Hikaru..."

It turned out he was heading towards the CD player.

_Oh._

"I did say I'm sorry. It was nothing against you, I swear."

Shindou kept fiddling around with the sounds system and soon enough a lounge-type music was blaring around the room.

"It was a joke. Maybe a really stupid joke."

_Wait._

It sounded familiar.

"Hey, I've heard this one before...I think it's...MMGK!" Before I could finish my sentence, something warm and wet was shoved against my mouth, and the next thing I knew I was in Shindou's arms.

"You've been a very, very bad boy," he said finally as he broke the kiss. "I suppose I reserve the right to punish you."

And with that, I froze then and there.

20:32:17 PM

_HIKARU:_

I could be really really cruel and refuse to have sex with Touya for a week or something. But then I'd be punishing myself just as much as I do to him.

I knew the whole thing turned out to be a misunderstanding or not more than a stupid joke, besides, I got him back anyway, but hey, why should I stop there? I mean, he was _mine_ now anyway.

I haven't had enough fun yet.

And it was pretty obvious that he was horney as hell he'd do anything to get some from me.

The really, really fab thing about this whole thing is that, once there's only me and him in one room, he lost all his Touya Akira regality bullshit and falls completely around my knees. Sometimes _literally_.

So tonight, I wasn't planning on giving it to him for free.

The music was filling up the room as the night grew darker, and I was getting relentlessly hard.

Reflexively, we moved our heads softly to the music.

I had Touya in my arms, his evident arousal shoved against me, and written all over his face too. His eyes were that of a lustful little boy, half-hidden behind his jet black curtains of fringe, his breaths hot and brushing my face. Strangely enough, it was the tell-tale pink blush on his face that turned me on more than anything, and _gawd_, that _look_ on his face! Although it was still cool and calmly Touya, I was the only one who could see through it, the kind of surrendering, lust-burnt and pleading stare that only says one thing, "I'm your bitch, so fuck me already!"

The ultimate pretty boy fantasy.

And this was _Touya Akira_, we're talking about. Prestigious, Go Pro Touya!

"This was the music they played on your 21st. I found it online then saved it to my MD." I finally broke the silence, trying to sound as cool as possible.

"Oh yeah, no wonder it sounds so familiar."

_I so wanted to see him dance like that time again._

"Yeah, like that time, it's nice." I started looking elsewhere but still moving my head to the beat.

"So I suppose you want me to dance with you?" he said, as if reading my mind.

_I had a better idea, though._

"No."

"Huh?"

"I want you to dance..._for_ me."

Touya tensed in my arms.

"You mean like a...like a...?"

"Hey, you did it naturally last time. I never said you have to perform some strip teasing antics!"

"Ah..." he still looked unsure, but I could see it in his face that he would do anything to let me _do_ him.

"But..."

"Na-a! You can't use the 'your music is crap' argument with me this time, we danced to this once already!"

_For Touya Akira, humiliation would be an understatement._

"Well, uh..." his face flushed even more, which got me even hotter, not to mention that it shot straight to my groin. Starting anything like that is always awkward, I knew. But hey, somebody's gotta do it!

So when I wrapped my arms around his waist and snogged him senseless and he relaxed a bit, I knew I had to stop soon orelse he'd get too comfortable and assumed I'd forget about the whole thing.

With my free hand I reached to the sound system and turned the volume up a bit...the music grew infectious and I was nudging him to move.

Then he started to sway around a bit. Gosh, the way he glided and slid around me, brushing and rubbing at just the right pressure, the heated breathing and the feel of his warm wet mouth close to mine...

"Now...do it."

As I slowly let go of my grip, Touya suddenly lingered his tongue around my left ear and whispered like a dirty little hustler, "Fine. But the moment you move or say anything before I let you, everything stops at once."

_Sounds like a deal to me._

I nodded, as he went behind me to drag a chair and push me down. "Sit down. Shut up. Don't move."

_Gotcha._

The music was so inviting.

Then Touya started to dance. It took me quite a while to actually take in the reality of the situation. He was doing a private show, as I requested, no, _ordered_ him to do.

So there he was, swaying ever so subtly, his silky black hair sweeping around his face gracefully, as he...

...took off his watch. And carefully set it on the nearby desk.

He turned his back on me and started moving around again, rhythmic and enticing, relaxed but at the same time very, very sexy.

_Dammit, Touya._

My mind lingered back to that post-party period at R. How I caught a glimpse of a very private show of Touya, well, enjoying himself. Although since that night, the private Touya shows I got just became better and better.

And tonight I was trying to move it up even more a notch.

The music changed into a more drum-prominent one, slightly more upbeat than the last one. Touya paced his moves up a bit, this time his moving and swaying becoming more obvious. His purple dress shirt was now only half-tucked in to his black trousers. His patterned tie was already slightly lopsided, hanging loose around his collar, the top buttons off.

_A very appealing sight indeed._

That was, until he started moving his hips from side to side, and twirled around oh-so seductively, at one stage his hand was holding on to the side of a near-by desk, reminding me of the time when I was behind him and...

_Appealing suddenly became an understatement. _

I knew perfectly well that if I wanted this to continue and keep going to the next level, I had to stay perfectly, excruciatingly still. No words, no movements.

And it wasn't getting any easier. Sweat began to form around my neck and forehead, my pants became very, very uncomfortable as I tried to shift around on my chair as inconspicuously as possible. The thought of coming hard and messy inside my expensive trousers started to haunt me. I swear that part of me had a mind of its own. And Touya wasn't helping it one bit.

Well, I _did _ask for it.

So I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. But as soon as I opened my eyes again, everything calm was thrown out the window.

Touya, damn him, took his sweet time just doing the same bloody thing, the hip-swaying ritual ever so sensuously, and held on to it for the most part of the song. He did it dragged it on and on, deliberately, painfully teasing, pushing me to almost burst with anticipation.

It was like that night again, specially when Touya began to shifted away from the desk and moved a few steps closer to me, lifting his arms slowly higher around his head, his head shaking to the rhythm, a look of pure bliss on his face, eyes-half closed and totally relaxed, as if he was being fondled all over by the music.

I wanted to do that, dammit.

Oh, what's he doing now?

His hands came down and then slowly reached up his own chest...the rest of his body still gyrating to the music, then up his neck and...

Never in my right mind have I thought I'd get the biggest erection from watching someone taking off their tie.

And only Touya was able to do that to me.

And the fact that he timed the whole thing perfectly only made my breathing become harder, one hand reflexively crawling up to my neck, loosening my collar abit.

That's better.

Or maybe not.

Because the next thing he did was running his hands down along both sides of his tie, now only simply hanging around his neck, he had both hands pulling and tugging at it, playing with it sliding it across his neck up and down...

And the fact that he barely looked into my eyes didn't help the situation one bit. He acted totally oblivious, as if completely forgetting that I was in the room.

Just when I was struggling to get a grip on myself, he whipped one hand suddenly and threw his tie to my face.

_Fwoosh!_

_That_ I didn't expect.

I grabbed at it and took in whatever smell I could find. I wanted so much to smell him.

He probably wouldn't get to taking off his shirt until another 2 songs or so.

He was so planning to drive me nuts.

The music changed again, and this time it took him exactly a chorus and two verses to unbutton his shirt buttons. One beat per button, his highly skilled hands playing with each of them, procrastinating and teasing, down until the last button.

And just when I was about to catch a glimpse of his gorgeous chest and abs, he turned his back at me again. I nearly let out a groan of frustration. Still moving from side to side, he gracefully slipped off his shirt, showing off his perfectly smooth and pale skin on his back.

Not that I've seen other men naked, but to me, Touya had the most perfect figure and complexion ever. I never got bored of touching him, rubbing him, groping him, fondling him, tasting him, licking him...everything.

Maybe for most of it, it was the testosterone talking. But like I could give a shit.

Reality dragged me back in, and I got reminded again of how Touya was planning to make me suffer as much as possible.

When I first came up with the idea, it got me all excited and made me feel like I was in position of power, but it now backfired on me. Not that it was a totally bad situation.

But…

Was he ever gonna let me touch him?

Touya's perfect, slim figure wrapped in beautiful skin was still parading in front of me, taunting and enticing, making me want to all but pin him down and ram my aching erection straight up his...

What the...

Before I knew it, he was already in front of me, wrapping his tie around my neck and danced around even more energetically, twisting around, showing off his glorious curves...but strangely still stylish and sensual. As I caught a glimpse of his evident arousal bulging through his expensive trousers, he was half-climbing on top of me, one leg pushing against my waist, as his intense, lustful face taunted me, his hair brushing against my face for two seconds...

"Good boy."

And then he was gone again. All that was left was his tie dangling around my neck.

_Dammit, Touya._

The thought of pulling my pants aside and masturbating while watching Touya like that was more than tempting. But I wasn't going to risk it, particularly knowing the possibility of shoving it up a better place than my own hand sometime later.

_I wanted to fuck him so bad._

Oh, gosh what was he doing now?

He was...climbing on the bed?

Great. Now I had a throbbing hard-on, screaming for attention, and yet I could do shit-all with a half-naked Touya prancing about like a professional stripper right in my face.

Where the hell did he learn all those moves?

I admit that I deserved some compliment for the choice of music I had in my compilation. But I never thought I'd be put in a compromising position like this.

Touya was still swaying his decadently sexy figure from side to side, this time with more vigour and desire to knock me dead...which was quite obvious from the way he occasionally ran his hands through his hair, tilting his head back to the rhythm, slipping a finger or two along the edge of his pants...

And the whole time, never off rhythm.

And, gawd, that look he had! That lustful look, with beads of sweat gradually adorning his now flushed complexion, mouth slightly open, eyes half-closed, dirty sex written all over his face...

He looked like he was entranced, in a totally different world...

But he was still Touya. _My_ Touya.

He was now kneeling on the bed, facing me, his hands busy with his pants...pulling his belt off...

But instead of taking his pants off straight after it, he propped himself up and reached towards the corner bed pole.

_Fuck, Touya...!_

"Ugnn!" I started to scowl sulkily under my uncontrollable breath.

Completely ignoring my agony, he kept dancing and dancing...with the pole, of all things!

He was staring at it with mock passion, eyelids heavy, his breathing steady but hot...

I must've had the most painful expression on my face, and if I were an dog, I probably would've salivated like mad, drool flowing down my lips and totally gross everyone out...

My god, what's he doing now?

He swayed to and fro, side to side to the rhythm, while holding on to the bedpole, as if he was about to make love to it. And that's when I knew I got more than what I bargained for, because the next thing he did was thrusting his pelvis rigorously, teasing the pole before finally, ohh gawd, rubbing himself against it.

As if that wasn't obscene enough, he lowered his face towards the pole and started making long licks up and down the hard wood...barely looking at me.

I'd switch it with another hard wood in the room anytime now.

"Ahh..."

Touya murmured between his panting breaths, still swaying his pelvis up and down, in big circular motions, rubbing against the pole, and then side to side, pulling back, tilting his head back, only to come up and lick the pole all over again, going back to the steady ritual, repeating it, dragging it along...

Then he started gyrating lower and lower…

_Touya, you little whore..._

Catching glimpses of my pained look between his obscene manoeuvres only fuelled him even more. This time his free hand deliberately brushed against his own groin and made orgasmic faces at me.

He was only teasing, right?

Then his hand reached deeper into his pants and...

_Touya, you stupid slut, you'd better not..._

He started _masturbating_. In front of me. And I wasn't even allowed to look under his pants!

_No!_

That wasn't part of the deal!

I said a dance! A dance only!

I want to take care of the _rest_!

I couldn't bother hiding my angry face from him, not when I'm this horney and my weeping erection threatened to soak the front of my expensive trousers...

"Ooohhhh..." Touya moaned deliberately loudly, one hand still working himself up and the other still holding on to the pole...the music was still playing, entrancing us both...as he kept thrusting his pelvis wildly, fucking his own hand.

Then suddenly...

"Shindou...some help?"

Like a wounded animal, I jumped off my chair all at once and came crushing down on him on the bed. I needn't wait very long to snatch his pants off and did the same to the rest of my outfit, while the reality of his hard throbbing erection jabbing against my stomach only made it more difficult to stop myself from coming right there and then.

My mouth searched his, and when they found each other, it was like my tongue had a mind of its own, shoving all the way down his throat, making lustful noises escaped his lips, heavy breathing loud and delicious in my ears. I could kiss him forever if it weren't for the fact that I wanted to shove my engorged cock up his whatever...

My head went lower impatiently, while my hands busied themselves groping Touya, grabbing every piece of skin they could find, rubbing his stomach, pinching his nipples, running between his thighs, and finally, cupping around his balls...

I only came up briefly to feast on his nipples, nibbling licking sucking hungrily, leaving streaks of moisture down his chest, but the best part, of course, drawing gasps of pleasure out of his hot little mouth.

I felt my fingers being pulled up, and as Touya sucked on them hungrily, I thought I almost lost control, so I turned him down beneath me until I had my erection in just the right places.

And of course, at a moment like this, none of us could really be bothered to grab a hold of anything else.

I pulled out my fingers, now wet with Touya's saliva, travelled down and impatiently but still carefully pushed it into his opening.

"Aaaahhh...Shindou..."

My other hand came up to his face, caressing, playing with his hair..."Akira."

_Dammit, he's so…..sexy._

"Hikaru...ooohhh..."

I began moving my fingers in and out, and I could feel his opening tightening and relaxing around my...

"Hika...more..."

There comes a time when Touya makes random noises. But there comes a time where Touya's random noises turn into more specific pleads or orders, panting and _begging_ me to do things to him...

So when I shoved two fingers up his hole and he moaned louder, my other hand couldn't help reaching in front of him to grab his throbbing hard cock, all hot and soaking wet, his mixed lubricant and precum staining the sheets beneath us. It resulted in a sharp gasp, and he reflexively thrusts into my palm.

"Hika...do it..."

"What's that, Aki?"

A few muffled noises later..."uuunghhh...Hika...do it...now..."

"What's that? You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes! Fuck me, Hika! Fuck me now!"

Touya was screaming now. He curled one of his free hand up around my waist behind him, and pushed it down against his arse...while my two fingers were still stuck in it.

I could take a hint.

So the next thing I did was smoothing my own wetness evenly along the stem of my erection, before pulling my two fingers out and replacing them with it.

"AAAHH!"

I almost gasped with him as I felt his extremely tight warmth engulfed the tip of my erection.

"Tell me if it hurts."

_I was just saying that. Truth is, I couldn't give a shit._

"Ahh...it does, but...fuck, it feels good..."

Touya was panting and moaning beneath me, every time I pushed deeper it dragged out a louder groan.

"Akira...uuhhhh... you feel so fucking good..." _He was always so tight, deliciously so._

"Just shut the fuck up and ram it all in!"

That was all I needed. When I thrust deep inside him and let him take me fully, I knew there was only one thing to do.

I grabbed his hips and pulled him back, suggesting him to move to his side, so I could get easier access to his hardness.

Touya was tossing his head helplessly from side to side, growling and panting like a horney little bitch, one arm holding on to the sheets, the other wrapped around my lower back, his buttocks grinding against me, making me twist and probe inside him.

I so wanted to see his face, but at this stage I think I've got a pretty clear idea of what it'd look like.

"Hikaru...touch me..."

"Well, I'm trying to..."

Lucky for him, multi-tasking was definitely my strong point. While one hand provided leverage holding on to his waist, the other was free to roam around. As I busied myself with thrusting in and out, my lips and tongue lingered around his ears, nipping his earlobes, down to his neck, occasionally tasting the distinguished feel of his hair...then lower down to his shoulders, biting down on it slowly. Then my free hand started joining in the work, running up and down the silky smooth skin of his chest and stomach, up to the curve of his neck, his collarbone, then back down again, teasing his bellybutton, fingers running around it...then back up, playing with his nipples left and right, rubbing it, pinching them and twisting them softly, only to caress it again, making Touya moan all the more as I felt his hand grabbed at my arse. Then I shifted slightly to change the angle and...

"Aaawwhh!"

When I heard that I knew I hit jackpot.

"Oh, Hikaru, yeah, there!"

Rubbing his most sensitive spot on the inside was undoubtedly doing its magic to him. And that was the perfect moment to start pumping him up. So I wrapped my free hand around his weeping erection, soaking it with his natural lubricant evenly, and started sliding it up and down.

Touya started moving along convulsively, wanting to go faster and faster...

"Hikaru! Ahhhhh, ahhh, ahhh, don't stop!"

At one stage the sight of Touya almost biting into the sheets and forcing me to move even faster, back as well as front, made me thought I already came. But it turned out to be one of those random intense jolts of pleasure.

_God…..Touya..._

Nevertheless, it was a sign.

"Akira, ahhh, ahhh...anytime now..."

"NO! Not yet!"

But he was close to the edge himself. None of us wanted this to end yet, but if we didn't cum soon, I swear we'd both die.

"AAHHHH! Hika...!"

Touya was the first to explode. His body gave up on him, and pretty soon, my hand was soaking with his hot and sticky white juice, which ran down to stain the sheets. And there was lots of it.

"Uunghhh...!"

It wasn't until the strong smell of protein hit me that I knew I was there. My aching member shot splashes of boiling protein into Touya, so deeply, so intensely. It was so messy I had some of my juices spilling out and trickling down between Touya's thighs.

From there, there was nothing left to do but collapse.

_Damn, that was...indescribable._

For the next five minutes or so, we just laid there, panting and sighing, feverishly hot, all tangled up in each other's sweaty and sticky bodies, basking in the afterglow.

_At the moment, I'm up for making hot messy love to him anytime._

Touya was gonna have to change his sheets sometime soon.

Music was still playing in the background. Touya turned around and kissed my chin as I slipped out of him.

_My sexy little hustler._

The thought of going straight to Round 2 was more than appealing. But for the time being...

"So," I started. "Does this mean Ogata wins or loses?"

Touya turned to look at me in disbelief.

"For fuck's sake, Shindou, you're still on it?"

I gave him a light giggle.

"Well, you're the one with the dirty bet."

"Oh, get over it."

Silence for a few seconds.

Better change tactics.

After all, there was something I was so curious about.

"Hey, Touya..."

"What now?"

"Where the hell did you learn to dance like that?"

22:09:15 PM


End file.
